Teach me how to breath
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The war has ended for everyone, but Ishida can't seem to let go about a some things which have happened till something unexpected happens which will turn his world more upside down then it was since he become friends with Kurosaki Ichigo and co.
1. When Lust Turns to Ashes

A/N: Well I like this pairing they are cute together and since the latest chapter – 353- I even got the best plan as to how to get this done…

I. When Lust Turns to Ashes

* * *

He felt pain flowing through the wound I his abdomen, but he didn't care there were too many thoughts and emotions running through him to concentrate on that. His father was in some ways right he was not a fighter who liked to kill someone who shows even the single little trace of humanity may it be even so little. He knew perfectly that what he had done a few minutes ago was in a way brave, but also something terribly foolish of him, he saw that Ichigo had no control over himself, he had heard Ulquiorra clearly that he could regenerate his body parts except inner organs and his brain so why did he step in? This creature was a hollow, he was the one who kidnapped Orihime and tormented her physically so then why?

He didn't know the answer, he only acted taking the pain when Zangetsu was showed through his stomach, but when Ichigo…no that creature neared him and a Cero started forming between his horns he was scared that it would be over now, but then something happened which he didn't except. Ulquiorra had attacked from behind with his lance and disabled the Cero as he cut down one of the horns. As the smoke of the blast cared he saw that the mask was broken apart and Ichigo returned, at least he was back again. Ishida needed to hold back a chuckle when Ichigo stared at him so clueless, he really didn't know what he did, but with a sword in your stomach it would be to painful, but then again it was Ulquiorra who helped him out even if it could have been a bit more gently. But as he stood there before him and they eyes met he saw the hurry in them as if for the other the time was running out and a regret for something.

In the end he understood the hurry as the Espada's body turned in to ash when Orihime tried to take his held out hand…

…it was over…

_To be continued…_


	2. When the rain comes

A/N: And now we get AU from here on…

II. When the rain comes

* * *

The Winter-war had ended with the triumph of the Shinigami even if only barely which needed to be admitted. Both Gin and Tosen had lost they lives, but Aizen could escape even if only barely alive and while many were sure that he would not recover again was the other side plagued by the lurking feeling that he would return with his army. Everything was now peaceful again and most of the people didn't even know about the merciless battle which had happened for the protection of the town and the destiny of they own souls. It was now time to go back to they normal lives, well except that now they whole group was made to representants of Soul Society and of course as always welcomed honored guests. His grandfather would be proud while his father…well when he saw him again he was trying to fight down Kurosaki's father who was hugging him from happiness. Who would have thought that the two knew each other and that Ichigo's father was once a Captain, let's just say the news took some of them literally from they feet.

The months had past monotonously without a single hollow attack in Karakura. The only new things which happened in this time were that now Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro also started they training to control they hidden powers after they got through with explaining everything to them and stopping Ichigo to hit Keigo with Zangetsu, Ichigo and Orihime were now officially a pair, sure that had hurt, but Orihime was happy and that was what counted. Ishida let out a little sigh as he walked out of his house they had spring break so that meant that there was no school. As he was walking through the busy street his gaze went up to the sky which started slowly darkening.

"_Looks like as if it would soon rain_." he thought with a new sigh.

His mod wasn't the best, but he managed to hide it from the others, first he thought that it was because seeing Orihime and Ichigo together, but something in his mind told him that this was only partly he ground. He slept since the war also rather strangely because each time he closed his eyes he saw the last fight between Ichigo and the Quarta Espada. For a long time he thought that it was because of the worry for his friends and the fear of Orihime getting hurt and Ichigo turning to a monster, but after a few nights he noticed that his focus was drawn more and more to the Espada and there was no answer as to why. Suddenly the young Quincy stopped in his tracks as a familiar reiatsu brushed against his senses. Turning around he tried to locate it and then he started running. _"This is not possible, that can't be…" _he thought as he run down the street not caring about the rain which now started falling. His lungs started hurting as his breath turned to fine mist in the cold rain and his clothes started getting stuck to his skin, but he didn't care he needed to know. Reaching the entrance to the Tsubakidai Park he run through the gates, dark blue eyes searching through the empty park the heavy rainfall clouding his sight somewhat as it splashed on the glasses. Suddenly Ishida stopped in his tracks as he felt the reiatsu again near him, turning to his right he started running again. He was not sure why exactly he felt excitement running through his body, but he ignored and continued searching. Reaching a little clearing between a few tall oak trees his dark indigo eyes finally spotted a figure clad in white, but as he got closer the excitement started dying don as he saw that the figure was not male. A young woman was the person who stood there in the rain her eyes closed as her head was tilted up the white dress started clinging to the flawless pale skin. Ishida wanted already to head back home, but then the young woman opened her eyes and turned to him. Ishida felt his breath hitch as he stared in to those unique emerald eyes and the familiar features.

"Long time not seen Quincy." said a pleasant female voice, but it held still the same color as in the past.

"U…Ulquiorra…, but yo…you were death I mean we saw…"

"I don't know why I'm here, I remember dying and now I found myself here in this body as a human again." The ex-Espada answered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, shivering a little bit, that white summer dress was really not something you could call warm.

"Come we need to hurry back to my house before we both get a cold." Ishida said with a little smile as he offered his hand to the other.

Ulquiorra looked at the out held hand for a few minutes confused at the gesture so Ishida grabbed his hand and started to hurry back to the house. Reaching the front door he quickly fished his keys out of his back pocket and opened the door before pulling the still confused "girl" inside.

"The bathroom is on the first floor the third door on the right till you get yourself dry in there I will look around for some dry clothes and tomorrow we go shopping." Ishida explained as he took two towels out of a closet.

"Why…" come the question.

"What do you mean?" Ishida asked still facing the closet.

"Why did you search for me, I felt your reiatsu nearing mine rapidly, so you started looking for me when you felt my energy and now why did you bring me here." she said in a calm tone as the other sighed.

"To be honest I'm not sure myself as to how to answer to you I'm also confused and as to why I have brought you here, I can't let you run around alone in the city, you are human now without any of your Arrancar powers and you don't even have your zanpakuto anymore." he answered before finally turning around and holding the towel out.

The only problem was that Ishida now found out that white summer dresses beside being not the warmest ornaments to wear if you get wet to the bones have an other evil little side to them namely they get stuck to the skin and turn see-through giving everyone some rather nice views. He immediately felt his body stiffen at the sight and unable to move, luckily Ulquiorra didn't notice or ignored it when she grabbed the towel and walked up the stairs. When the other left managed the young Quincy to move again and to make his way in to the kitchen to set up water for the tea before walking up to his room. Shaking his head violently to get the images out of his head, he started to really hate teenage hormones they were a plague. Ok he needed to admit that the Arrancar's new form looked rather pretty even if in the case of the décolletage it wasn't that well build as by Orihime, Nel or Matsumoto, but they matched they ow…okay just about what the Hell was he thinking about. Feeling his checks heating up again Ishida quickly changed in to a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Looking around in his closet he felt rather glad that both he and Ulquiorra had nearly the same size so for today he could borrow some of his clothes till the dress dries and they go shopping tomorrow.

The rain hadn't stopped for the whole day so both of them sat in the living room and Ishida spent his time with telling the ex-Arrancar about what had happened in the war. To say that Ulquiorra looked somewhat surprised when Ishida told him about Szayel Aporro's sudden appearance protecting Aizen from the final blow and calling a retreat for everyone, in the case of the deaths of Gin and Tosen he didn't bad one eye. Ishida was even sure that he saw a little smile tugging the other's lips at the mentioning of the ex-Third Division's Captain. The remaining part of the day went by quickly and it was time to go sleeping. Ishida made the second bedroom ready for the other to sleep it went good till his annoying hormones decided to kick in again when he spotted Ulquiorra wearing only a sleeping shirt which only went down to somewhat above her knees giving a rather nice view on her pale legs. Feeling his checks heating up again he immediately wished the other good night and hurried out of the room leaving a confused ex-Arrancar behind…

…and this was only the first day.

_To be continued…_


End file.
